1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a climate control box for a motor vehicle, having a heating device and a cooling device. Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle having at least one electric drive device and having a climate control box of this type. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for operating a climate control box in a motor vehicle of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid open specification DE 102 18 901 A1 has disclosed a mobile heating device having a burner, a heat exchanger and a heating air feed means for a vehicle having a fan in an air conditioning system. German laid open specification DE 102 18 157 A1 has disclosed a burner heating device having a heat exchanger for discharging the thermal energy that is generated at a burner for a vehicle having a climatically controlled box in an air conditioning system. German laid open specification DE 195 39 517 A1 has disclosed a compact air conditioning module for motor vehicles, having a fan, a heat exchanger that can be heated electrically or by means of fuel, and a compact air conditioning system, in which, instead of spatially separated additional/useful heating devices and air conditioning systems in motor vehicles, they are combined to form one compact structural unit.
It is an object of the invention to increase the range of motor vehicles that comprise at least one electric drive device.